


St. Valentines’ Day

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: This is based on if the patient’s at Mount Massive were given help and no Engine lived underground and a tormenting demon swarm of dead horror pieces lived.It’s that grand’ol day of throwing hearts at people’s faces, some, I hope, don’t really do such things!





	St. Valentines’ Day

Walker’s POV  
I’ve grown to calm myself when excitement happened or loud bangs or my PTSD gets a hold of me.  
I’ve been allowed a pet inside my room for doing so well in keeping myself calm and or, seeking help from a doctor when an episode began and I was able to catch it in time.  
I took my canary with me everywhere.  
He was my nieces, she visited last week and brought him as a gift for my doing so good.  
Before, I thought they hated me for bringing me to a nuthouse.  
Now, I felt pretty much loved by them.  
I got to spend time outside without a doctor or nurse watching me with them.  
I had a few house of time to myself when they weren’t up here and could go about the massive hospital on my own.  
Now that I had my feathery friend with me, I wasn’t so alone when they weren’t here.  
And as I walk towards the lobby, my little bird on my shoulder, singing gently in my ear, I expected another normal day. I haven’t been on American soil for four years since fighting Afghanistan so I was a bit behind my holidays.  
That’s why, as I walked through the wreck room’s door and found a few residence looking at colorful pink paper with confusion, I wondered if it was a new holiday. I forgot what day pink was so dominant.

\--

Gluskin’s POV  
This day out of them all, naaah- Love!  
Lovey dovey’s, kissing, holding hands, whispering sweet nothings-  
I roll my eyes and fold my arms as a younger male patient looks at the pink paper and says to his other personalities, “Lover’s day, how does that go?”  
“You won’t know, Dennis, you’s got no one!”  
“Maa…maybe I ha…ven’t found th..e right-“  
“Ya, and love is ganna fall from the sky and yell, marry me!”  
I go to get up and find another patient has arrived and offer quickly, “Here, this seat is free.” And he gladly takes it, his birdie friend perched well upon his shoulder.  
I quickly mall wall away from the table and slump upon the leather cough by the TV that had lost its remote… AGAIN!  
Sitting there already was what some believed was an older man who in fact, was just two years from my 46.  
He was sent here after being accused of malpractice and pleaded insane.  
He seemed pretty tame to some in here.  
I was sent here after being housed in many other wards since my boyhood.  
I told no one of my past. No one needed to know.  
“Why is this a day? It’s not what they think it is.” The man sitting some ways away from me said and I agree, “Just a way for money.”  
“You sure you two don’t wish to join?” A male nurse asks, no females worked here for reasons.  
“Pass!” The supposed old man says and looks at the randomly placed channel as if it interested him.  
“Bad ties with love,” Is all I say and look away.  
I was getting treatment for my rapes and abuse.  
I got shock therapy which eased some of the pain of my passed but still, it was thick and heavy in places and times like THIS, fueled it a bit too much and soon, I got up and walked out of the room.

\--

Trager’s POV  
“Ganna follow him.” I say to the male nurse who saw the guy leave and he nods, some forgetting I was a patient here.  
I walk after the guy and say, catching up, “Hey, Buddy. Mind a shadow?”  
He looks back at me with his stunning blue eyes and shrugs, “I don’t mind.” And kept walking.  
He looked so young yet so grown up too!  
Well groomed half shaved head with a stripe of sleek back black hair and well shaved face.  
He was only two years younger than me and I looked like someone’s Grandpa Joe!  
I laugh to myself and say, “You okay from back there?”  
He looks away and mumbles something and I nod like I heard him.  
Chris, the guy with the bird had family, Dennis, WAS his family, Frank… Well… We’re not sure WHERE he came from. But this guy, Eddie I think is his name, was unknown only to the doctors.  
Me myself well…  
Mine desired me to be forgotten after some events happened.  
Oh well.  
I liked it here, three square meals a day, therapy I did on others by listening, getting booted out when found doing so. Ahh, pretty nice!  
“Eddie, right,” I ask and he nods.  
“What do you like doing for fun?” I ask and he says rather fondly, “I like sewing.”  
“I never learned, mind showing me?” I ask, maybe to perk him up a bit and it does, he’s smiling back at me and asks, “Really?”  
“Sure, I’m willing to learn, if you don’t mind guiding my hands sometimes. I can’t see too well.”  
An accident-  
The car windshield broke and stabbed me in the middle of my head.  
I’d take near sightlessness to death any day!  
This didn’t deter Eddie and he said, “I’m okay with that.” And he leads me to the Vocational Block where the living like your own man section was held.  
Sewing, building, laundry, you named it.  
I might not be a licensed doctor but, listening didn’t require a degree, did it?

\--

Walker’s POV  
I don’t talk much, not that I’m not friendly, but shrapnel’s from an explosion tore my throat up pretty badly.  
I let myself out by actions almost always.  
I worked on a little something for my Niece and smiled at it as it came together, Frank, the one we all assumed was homeless, looked at my work and said, “Nice, man! Special someone?”  
I write down, ‘Niece’ and he smiles sadly, “Wonder how my daughter’s doing.”  
Did anyone know this of him?  
I look to my work and smile wider, knowing Dennis hadn’t family and Frank seemed to be missing his and started on something special.  
I worked well with my hands. I was told I’d be a good craftsman.  
I never disagreed.  
This work with my hands always kept my mind on track, not back into the scary world of my PTSD.  
My room was filled with painted pictures. Mostly of people and places.  
Martin did finger painting and his work was said to look like a world unknown but amazing all the same.  
We together were able to sell our work, in doing so, if desired which half of what we made, was given to the hospital to help out for their helping us.  
Frank cooked, believe it or not.  
He said he once cooked at a grand restaurant before, then he always fell off and spoke about something else.  
Dennis…  
He was harder to connect to but never ignored and when with me outside, I taught him to calm down enough to feel the world move.  
He got to about three minutes now of silence before the voices of his ‘family’ picked back up and he apologized before hiding away.  
I worked on what I believed by his words, what his ‘family’ looked like, fixing Frank’s own in my mind and stuck out my tongue and concentrated.  
My little bird friend on my shoulder, singing to me all the while, filling me with peace.

\--

Gluskin’s POV  
“Ahh, my home away from home,” I sing, arms open wide as we enter the sewing room.  
“Smells like wood!” I hear behind me and point out, “Workshop is beside the sewing room.”  
“Ooooh, okay!” He says and I lead him towards my own corner, back to anyone else in the room when I was there working.  
“Here,” I say excitedly and put a chair beside the one I’d sit in and say, “Music?”  
“What kind?” He asks and I press the play button and a melody I loved so dear began to play.  
‘I Want a Girl-‘  
“Well, its soft, and I can hear you telling me what to-“  
“You feel, not speak.” I correct and close my eyes, picking a piece of fabric up and hmmed, turning the machine on and not watching my work as I let my soul take control.  
“My God,” I hear the man beside me as I finish the seam and take it from the needle and snip the string left over.  
“Here, give me your hands.” I say and gently take them into mine and he says straight forward, “For a big guy, you have sot hands!”  
I chuckle and say, leading his hands to the practice fabric put in place for him to work on, “Hard, rough hands will ruin the magic.”  
I turn the machine on and remain with my eyes open, a newbie in my care, I needed to be sure he didn’t get stuck and watch with a smile as he willingly lets me guide his hands and he seems truly into what I was showing him.  
“Some who ask to be shown sort of-“ I mumble and he returns with a smile in his voice, “Hey, I said I wanted to learn. No one likes a quitter!”  
I beam and say, “Well, wish to try alone?”  
He looks at the machine and chuckles nervously and says, “What if I ruin something you could have used?”  
I touch his shoulder and smile, scarred side of my face gazing at his glasses one and return warmly, “Its worth knowing someone wished to try something I love most.”

\--

Trager’s POV  
No one knew what happened to his face. Scars like something splashed upon it, hot and acidic like and he clawed at it to get it off.  
It’s what others noticed aside from his amazing blue eyes.  
I ignored the scars and looked INTO his eyes instead and got up, actually scared I’d ruin fabric he wanted and sat in HIS chair he himself, beside me, watching me carefully.  
“Alright, ready?” He asks and I nod with a light smirk, “Guess so.” And he turned it on and I start at once, going forward.  
“No, no… Ahh-“  
“Easy,” He assures, guiding my shaking hands and soon, I’m back on track and not messing up so badly.  
“See, you did great!”  
I stare at the zigzagging mess I made and laugh warmly, “A job only I could do!”  
He pats my back and gets up, saying out loud, “This holiday is so dreary, thanks for spending it with me.”  
“Hey, thanks for letting me. I look pretty funky, so-“  
“As do I,” He says, turning to look again at me.  
Behind my glasses, my left eye was fogged over, my left side sort of, stitched in a strange fashion.  
I never told anyone this but, haha, turns out the accident had an after effect on my body, naming, my face.  
I asked for my mouth to be lifted a bit, the cheek so it looked semi normal again annnnd, ya!  
That’s what I get for trusting another surgeon who didn’t practice like me.  
“Sounds odd but, do you dance?”  
“You the lord of stitching and dancing,” I laugh and he returns with a warm, “Maybe.”  
“Grandpa here can dance, I think.” I laugh and get up, putting the fabric of disaster back on the work table and neared Eddie.  
“Mind dancing with me, two knowing men on this holiday-“  
“Alone in a room with slow music, I’m down.” I muse and he smiles before taking my hand and put ourselves in the position of a waltz.  
Two friends, that’s all this was.  
If anyone came down here, that’s what I’d lie with.  
Because for ‘Grandpa Joe,’ I felt pretty nice on this holiday for a change.

\--

Walker’s POV  
“Has anyone seen, Mr. Gluskin and Mr. Trager?” A doctor asks, stepping into the lobby, looking around for the two men named.  
I write down as the nurse in charge was helping someone not eat glue, ‘They left-‘  
“Know where?” I’m asked and write, ‘All I know is, Eddie like’s sewing.’  
“Vocational Block, thank you, Chris,” I’m thanked and the doctor leaves and I return to my work.  
I wait for the two I made these two to look away and slipped them their pictures and took some blanks for myself and got up.  
“Done, Chris?” The nurse asks and then see’s my work before Frank and Dennis.  
“That was so sweet, Chris!”  
“Whoaw, hey, that looks like me!” Frank says and points, beaming, tears in his eyes.  
“Just before the place closed down and I lost everything!”  
“There’s m…my Pa, Pappy, an…and Timmy and Me!” Dennis chirps and his ‘family’ comes through, pleased for a change, “Got my good side.”  
“Look, Dennis’ head is small enough now!”  
“Now boys, it’s a nice gift, thank the man!” And I am by each of them.  
“Taking more for the road?” I’m asked and nod.  
“Go ahead, my friend.” I’m told and start to leave when Frank gets up and hugs me.  
“Man, thanks. Losing everything… Thanks.. Brings back good memories for me.”  
I pat his shoulder and smile then whisper for one of my rare times, “Yooour weelllcome!” And he sniffles and clears his eyes.  
“Pretty good sounding, Chris,” I’m told and Frank asks as I leave what had happened and as I’ve allowed, he’s told my story.  
Eddie and Richard had no one, next would be those two.  
“Huuuuu mmmmmmy frrriend?” I ask my little birdie in a raspy droll and he chirps happily.  
I hmm, still sounding like a blender with nails being dumped in as it was on, but I did it anyways and walked toward my room in the patient’s block to work on my next pieces.  
Eddie went with the one deemed at times here as, a listener.  
The listener, Richard went with the sewer and dancer.  
I could make a piece of those two in their respective places with each other and gave a determined nod and went into the large room where we who stayed, slept.

\--

Gluskin’s POV  
I felt so free, dancing, and having a partner to dance with, to teach sewing, I felt happy!  
“Today turned out rather grand!” I say, turning slowly and the man in my hold nods, smiling best he could back, “Doesn’t have ta be just today, we could hang out anytime you want.”  
“Maybe I’ll be better at sewing and be able to make you something!”  
“I’ve never had anything made or given to me.” I say and he beams, “Then I’ll come as often as I can and learn till I get it right and before you know it, I’ll have made you somethen!”  
I smile gently, eyes half closed thinking of this, feeling warm, “Thank you, you don’t have to.”  
“I know I don’t, I want to.”  
No one’s ever wanted something good of me, something given in good faith to me.  
“I might not know you all the way, but just hanging out in this hour alone’s been one of the higher points of my being here.”  
“As mine too, doctors help me yes but, only so many truly wish to do as I like, I desire.”  
“Sewing and dancing.”  
“Yes.”  
“Just let me know when you’re heading out and if I can, I’ll be with you if you want me to!”  
“You’re not joking?” I press and he smiles as the song stops again, “You’re a nice guy and for someone like me who looks like I’ve been melted and all old like, you let me be with you. You seem like one of those cool kids as their called now-a-days, hehe, but still let me tag along.”  
“Well, I’m honored and will gladly call you on to join me when next I come here.” I assure then let him go as someone enters the room.  
“Found you two. It’s almost time to call everyone in, you two should finish up, umm..”  
“Just teaching him some dance steps.” I say and my friend nods and says, “He’s a great teacher.”  
“Glad you two had fun despite the day having made both of you seem sour.” We’re told and I return, motioning towards my friend, “I found someone to enjoy the day with.”  
“And someone willing to teach a blind man some new tricks.”  
The Doctor smiles and motions for us to come along but goes ahead assured we followed him and me and my friend remain behind a moment and I say with a warm smile, “Thank you, truly, for making what would have been a bad memory returning to me, into a good one to hold on to and hope for more to come.”  
He takes my hand gently and gives it a squeeze and returns, “Thanks to you, I got’a friend today!”  
And together, if anyone asked, I lead us away from the Vocational Block and back amongst those patients who stayed here to sleep and get more around the clock treatment.

\--

Trager’s POV  
I looked at my hand, I touch it, then smile and feel the picture Chris had made for me, one made for Eddie as well.  
Out of my time in a few locked down locations, coming here seemed the best thing to come from it all.  
I had a friend, someone willing to teach me, to be near me, to talk with.  
I’d listen to him, I’d keep the promise I made to him.  
I put my glasses on my nightstand and hmm to the song we danced to as I turned out my light.  
Today’s day of ‘Love’ turned out alright.  
I even for a time decided to forget the true back story of the season and believe it was one for love. Even if it was one sided, I still felt a great feeling inside as I closed my eyes and dreamt of me and him dancing again.


End file.
